1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to contact pads for silicon chip packages for attachment to circuit boards.
2. Background Art
The prior art provides circuit board assemblies with components attached thereto, including silicon chip packages. The packages enclose a silicon chip in an organic or ceramic material. The packages often include a land grid array of contact pads for contacting corresponding contact pads on a circuit board such as a printed circuit board. The land grid array pads typically include a solder material that is plated with a soft and electroless gold material. Subsequently, the land grid array pads are attached to the contact pads on the printed circuit board by soldering with a solder ball grid array, by pins, or with a land grid array socket.